Pan Szerokousty (Mr. Widemouth)
thumb|292pxGdy byłem dzieckiem, wraz z rodzicami nieustannie się przeprowadzaliśmy. Mówiło się nawet, że moja rodzina przypominała kroplę wody w rozległej rzece: nigdy nie potrafiliśmy zostać w jednym miejscu na dłużej. Osiedliliśmy się na Rhode Island, gdy miałem osiem lat i mieszkaliśmy tam, dopóki nie poszedłem do college'u w Colorado Springs. Większość moich wspomnień jest związana właśnie z Rhode Island, jednakże w zakątkach mojego umysłu znajdują się wspomnienia związane z różnymi domami, w których mieszkaliśmy. Większość z nich jest niewyraźna i zamazana: pamiętam pogoń za jakimś chłopcem w ogródku znajdującym się na tyłach domu w Północnej Karolinie, budowanie tratwy, którą miałem zwodować na strumieniu płynącym w pobliżu budynku w Pennsylvanii, który wynajmowaliśmy. Mam jednak kilka wspomnień, które są przejrzyste i czyste, niczym szkło. Są tak mocne, że mam wrażenie, że wydarzyły się wczoraj. Często zastanawiam się, czy nie są one tylko niezwykle wyraźnymi snami, których doświadczyłem w dzieciństwie, jednak w głębi serca wiem, że to wszystko naprawdę miało miejsce. Mieszkaliśmy w domu na przedmieściach tłocznego New Vineyard w Maine. Budynek był ogromny, a my zajmowaliśmy go tylko we trójkę. Znajdowało się w nim mnóstwo pomieszczeń, których nawet nie widziałem na oczy w czasie pięciomiesięcznego pobytu w tym domu. Pokoje te stały zupełnie puste, nie były przez nikogo używane. Można to uznać za marnotrawstwo przestrzeni, ale należy zrozumieć, że było to jedynie nasze tymczasowe miejsce zamieszkania, do czasu, aż mój tata nie dostanie lepszej posady. Dowodem takiego stanu rzeczy może być fakt, że nawet nie wypakowaliśmy się do końca; lwia część naszych rzeczy leżała w pudełkach gotowa do wyruszenia w dalszą podróż. Dzień po moich piątych urodzinach (na których byli jedynie moi rodzice) zostałem zmorzony przez nagły atak gorączki. Lekarz powiedział, że mam mononukleozę, co było równoznaczne z zaprzestaniem zabaw na podwórku i leżeniem w łóżku przez najbliższe kilka tygodni. To okropne być przywiązanym do łóżka, gdy wszystkie twoje rzeczy są spakowane w pudełka, w których mają zostać przewiezione do Pennsylvanii - miejsca, w które mieliśmy się przeprowadzić w najbliższym czasie. W rezultacie mój pokój był praktycznie pusty. Moja mama przynosiła mi napój imbirowy oraz książki kilka razy dziennie i to właśnie lektura była moim głównym źródłem rozrywki przez wiele tygodni. Mimo tego, nuda zawsze czaiła się gdzieś w kącie, gotowa zaatakować i pogłębić moją rozpacz. Nie wiem, jak dokładnie poznałem Pana Szerokoustego. Wydaje mi się, że pojawił się około tygodnia po tym, jak wykryto u mnie mononukleozę. Moje pierwsze wspomnienie związane z tym małym człowieczkiem wiązało się z pytaniem, które mu zadałem: - Jak masz na imię? Odpowiedział mi, żebym nazywał go po prostu Pan Szerokousty, z uwagi na jego nienaturalnej wielkości usta. Szczerze mówiąc cała jego twarz była nieproporcjonalna w stosunku do reszty ciała: miał wielkie oczy, nos, wykrzywione uszy. Jego usta były jednak zdecydowanie największe. - Wyglądasz jak Furby - stwierdziłem, gdy przetoczył się przez jedną z moich książek. Pan Szerokousty zatrzymał się i uraczył mnie pełnym niezrozumienia spojrzeniem. - Furby? Co to jest? - zapytał. - Zabawka - wzruszyłem ramionami. - Taki robot, którym możesz się opiekować i karmić. Zachowuje się jak żywe zwierzę. - Aha - stworek przytaknął, dając do zrozumienia, że rozumie, o czym mówię. - Nie potrzebujesz żadnego Furby. On nie zastąpi ci prawdziwego, żywego przyjaciela. Pamiętam, że Pan Szerokousty znikał za każdym razem, gdy do mojego pokoju wchodziła mama. Mówił mi, że wchodzi pod łóżko. Mówił, że tam właśnie żyje. Tłumaczył również, że nie chce, żeby moi rodzice go zauważyli, bo mogliby nie pozwolić nam razem się bawić. Nie robiliśmy wiele w pierwszych dniach naszej znajomości. Mały człowieczek przede wszystkim przeglądał moje książki, zafascynowany historiami i obrazkami. Trzeciego albo czwartego dnia Pan Szerokousty powitał mnie szczerym uśmiechem, rozlewającym się na jego twarzy. - Mam nową grę, w którą możemy zagrać - powiedział. - Tylko musimy bawić się w nią w tajemnicy przed twoją mamą. Ona nie może zobaczyć naszej gry. Jest tajemnicą. Po tym, jak mama przyniosła mi napój oraz kolejną porcję książek, Pan Szerkokousty wyciągnął mnie z łóżka i chwycił za rękę. Następnie wyprowadził mnie z mojej sypialni. - Musimy pójść do tego pokoju na końcu korytarza – mówił, wskazując na odległe drzwi. Na początku się sprzeciwiałem; moi rodzice zabraniali mi wchodzić do tego pomieszczenia. W końcu przystałem na namowy mojego małego towarzysza zabaw. W pokoju nie było żadnych mebli, na ścianach nie było żadnej tapety. Jedyną wyróżniającą się rzeczą było okno znajdujące się naprzeciwko drzwi. Stworek przebiegł szybko przez korytarz, po czym wspiął się na parapet. Pchnął mocno okno, otwierając je na oścież. Przywołał mnie następnie do siebie, namawiając, żebym wyjrzał na zewnątrz. Byliśmy na drugim piętrze domu, jednakże budynek leżał na wzgórzu, więc wysokość dzieląca drugie piętro od ziemi, była jeszcze większa, niż zwykle. - Lubię bawić się w udawanie - zaczął wyjaśniać malec. - Udaję, że tam, na dole, jest duża, miękka trampolina, po czym skaczę. Gdy wystarczająco mocno w to uwierzysz, trampolina naprawdę się tam pojawia, a ty odbijasz się od niej i trafiasz z powrotem do tego pokoju. Chcę, żebyś spróbował to zrobić. Byłem pięciolatkiem z wysoką gorączką, więc tylko nutka sceptycyzmu sprawiła, że byłem w stanie kwestionować to, co mówił mój towarzysz. - Tu jest zbyt wysoko - powiedziałem. - To część zabawy - odpowiedział mi szybko. - Z pewnością nie byłoby tak fajnie skakać na trampolinę z mniejszej wysokości. Przez chwilę zastanawiałem się głębiej nad propozycją, wyobrażając sobie samego siebie spadającego lekko jak piórko na miękką trampolinę tylko po to, żeby zaraz odbić się i wskoczyć przez okno do pokoju. Natura realisty przezwyciężyła mnie. - Może innym razem - stwierdziłem niepewnie. - Nie wiem, czy potrafiłbym wystarczająco mocno uwierzyć w trampolinę. Mogłoby mi się coś stać - dodałem szybko. Na twarz Pana Szerokoustego wstąpił grymas złości. Pojawił się tam tylko na chwilę, żeby zaraz potem ustąpić miejsca rozczarowaniu. - No, jeśli tak mówisz - powiedział, wzruszając ramionami. Resztę dnia spędził pod łóżkiem, zachowując się cicho jak myszka. Następnego ranka stworek pojawił się, ciągnąc za sobą małych rozmiarów pudełko. - Chcę cię nauczyć żonglować - oznajmił entuzjastycznie. - Tutaj znajdziesz rzeczy, którymi możesz potrenować, zanim zacznę udzielać ci lekcji - powiedział, wskazując na kartonowy pojemnik. Zobaczyłem, co znajdowało się w środku. Pudełko było po brzegi wypełnione nożami. - Rodzice by mnie zabili! - wykrzyknąłem, przerażony faktem, że Pan Szerokousty przyniósł do mojego pokoju przedmioty, których rodzice nigdy nie pozwolili mi dotykać. - Zbiliby mnie i dostałbym szlaban na rok! Człowieczek zmarszczył brwi. - Żonglowanie tym jest fajne. Chcę, żebyś spróbował - przekonywał mnie. Odepchnąłem pudełko. - Nie mogę. Wpadłbym w kłopoty. Noże to nie piłki, nie możesz nimi, ot, tak rzucać w powietrze - tłumaczyłem mu zdenerwowany. Pan Szerokousty zmarszczył brwi jeszcze mocniej. Chwycił swoje pudełko, po czym wślizgnął się pod łóżko, gdzie pozostał do końca dnia. Zacząłem mieć kłopoty ze snem. Mój mały towarzysz zabaw często budził mnie w środku nocy mówiąc, że postawił prawdziwą trampolinę tuż pod oknem. Mówił, że nie mogę jej zobaczyć, bo jest zbyt ciemno. Za każdym razem odmawiałem, jednak malec nie ustawał w staraniach i namawiał mnie do skoku, często siedząc przy mnie aż do rana. Nie bawiłem się z nim dobrze. Któregoś dnia moja mama weszła do pokoju mówiąc, że mam pozwolenie na wyjście na dwór. Stwierdziła, że świeże powietrze dobrze mi zrobi, zwłaszcza po tak długim okresie ciągłego leżenia w łóżku. Poderwałem się czym prędzej na równe nogi, założyłem adidasy i wybiegłem na zewnątrz, napawając się promieniami słońca, tańczącymi na mojej twarzy. Pan Szerokousty już na mnie czekał. - Chcę ci coś pokazać - powiedział. Musiał zauważyć moją minę, gdyż szybko dodał: - Spokojnie, to bezpieczne. Przysięgam. Poszedłem za nim aż do ścieżki jeleni, biegnącej przez las, znajdujący się w pobliżu mojego domu. - To wyjątkowa ścieżka - wyjaśnił. - Miałem wielu przyjaciół w twoim wieku. Kiedy byli gotowi, zabierałem ich w podróż do specjalnego miejsca właśnie tą drogą. Ty nie jesteś gotowy. Jeszcze. Mam nadzieję, że któregoś dnia będę mógł cię tam zabrać. Wróciłem do domu, zastanawiając się, cóż za niezwykłe miejsce może znajdować się na końcu tej ścieżki. Trzy tygodnie po tym, jak poznałem Pana Szerokoustego rodzice spakowali już cały nasz dobytek i byli gotowi do przeprowadzki. Wszyscy byliśmy przygotowani do drogi, następnego dnia mieliśmy wyruszać. Miałem siedzieć obok mojego taty w kabinie ciężarówki przez całą, długą drogę do Pennsylvanii. Zastanawiałem się, czy powiedzieć dziwnemu stworkowi o mojej przeprowadzce. Już jako pięciolatek zacząłem jednak podejrzewać, że intencje malca wobec mnie nie były do końca czyste, chociaż on twierdził co innego. Stwierdziłem ostatecznie, że zatrzymam mój wyjazd w tajemnicy. Mój tata i ja siedzieliśmy w ciężarówce już o czwartej rano. Ojciec miał nadzieję, że dotrzemy do Pennsylvanii w porze obiadowej następnego dnia. - Chyba nie jest dla ciebie za wcześnie? - zapytał troskliwie. Kiwnąłem głową, po czym oparłem ją o okno auta, mając nadzieję, że w tej pozycji uda mi się zaczerpnąć trochę snu. Poczułem rękę na moim ramieniu. - To ostatnia przeprowadzka, obiecuję ci. Wiem, że ciągła zmiana miejsca zamieszkania jest dla ciebie trudna, ale dostałem teraz stałą posadę, możemy więc osiedlić się na stałe, a ty możesz zdobyć nowych przyjaciół - mówił mój tata ciepłym tonem. Otworzyłem oczy i ostatni raz spojrzałem na dom. Zobaczyłem sylwetkę Pana Szerokoustego, majaczącą w oknie mojej sypialni. Stał w bezruchu, dopóki ciężarówka nie ruszyła. Dopiero wtedy zaczął machać ręką, w której dzierżył nóż. Nie odmachałem mu. Wiele lat później wróciłem do New Vineyard. Miejsce, w którym kiedyś stał nasz dom, było puste. Budynek spłonął doszczętnie jakiś czas po naszej wyprowadzce. Nie wiedzieć czemu, postanowiłem podążyć ścieżką jeleni, którą pokazał mi dziwny stworek, gdy byłem dzieckiem. Idąc leśną drogą miałem wrażenie, że Pan Szerokousty lada chwila wyskoczy zza drzewa i wystraszy mnie na śmierć. W sercu czułem jednak, że on odszedł. Był w jakiś sposób związany z domem, a gdy ten przestał istnieć, zniknął też malec. Szedłem dosyć krótko. Droga kończyła się na cmentarzu New Vineyard. Zauważyłem, że wiele nagrobków należało do dzieci. ---- Autor: perfectcircle35 Tłumaczenie: MrMaxim Kategoria:Opowiadania